


Red Suit

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lost a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Suit

Steve stared down at his brand new suit. It was very... red. And fluffy. And he _couldn't see his feet_.

"It's not that bad." Tony actually smirked as he reached up to adjust Steve's fluffy white—and _itchy_— beard. "I hear Logan's an elf."

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Steve shrugged his shoulders. The jacket fit for the most part, but "Santa" was never designed to have his sort of build. Not even the false stomach really helped there. It felt even stranger without his shield on his back, but there was no way he could bring that along.

"You lost the bet." Tony adjusted the beard one more time, then planted a kiss roughly on his lips. The beard messed up his aim, so it missed hitting center by a few inches. "Now, go twinkle for the kiddies. We'll be in the back. With cameras."

It was hard to glare properly while wearing a Santa suit, but Steve gave it his best. Tony didn't budge. "Next time, you'll know better than to argue with Peter about an internet fad."

"I didn't know that—_that_... thing..." Steve stopped, slowly turning a red to match his suit. He really, really didn't want to remember that. "You know what I mean!"

One day, quite likely not far in the future, Tony would regret grinning so widely. "Rule thirty-four, Steve."


End file.
